With the first smile
by kizuna-miso
Summary: ¿linda, no? era la pregunta que siempre le repetía a su amigo al mas joven de los Wayne, desde el primer momento que la vio sabia que ella no era como cualquiera. Quizás a los ojos de los demás era solo una camarera pero el podía ver detrás de es cabello oscuro y esos brillantes ojos almendrados
1. Chapter 1

-es un buen lugar, lo prometo-dijo el pelirrojo tranquilo

\- ¿Cómo los otros ocho a los que fuimos? -hablo el pelinegro mirándole con la ceja alzada

-no, este es de verdad… hay una cafetería

-diablos, otra cafería-suspira

-espera, espera… esta es especial… ahí una mesera…

-una mesera-suspira- esto no va bien, Wilkes

-descuida Dami, ella es simplemente la mejor ¿sí? solo confía en mi

Entraron a una ajetreada cafetería y se sentaron cerca de la ventana, el pelinegro observo un lugar un momento, tenía varios adornos incongruentes entre ellos, parecía solo viejos recuerdos de viajes a distintos lugares, todas las sillas eran de diferentes colores y formas. El pelirrojo buscaba con la mirada por todos lados hasta que su vista se fijó en una camarera y sonrió, el pelinegro se volvió para dirigir la mirada hasta donde la tenía su compañero esperando ver que le tenía tan impaciente. Ella se volvió para mirarle y sonreír, se quedó un poco sorprendido de ella, sintió su boca curvarse levemente para responderle, fue por inercia así que apenas se dio cuenta de ellos evito mirarle

\- ¿linda, no?

Miro a su amigo sonriente, mientras que el solo lanzo un bufido para que dejara de mirarle de esa manera, se ocultó tras la hoja del menú, pero solo para desviar la mirada a la mujer que sonreía alegre mientras atendía a las personas. Tenía la piel levemente tostada, los ojos castaños y el pelo negruzco ondulado con un bollo y flequillo, tenía una camiseta negra y con un delantal rojo, pero se le quedaron grabados sus ojos almendrados

-buenos días-dijo sonriente- Colín hace días que no venias

-estaba buscando un lugar que tuviera una mesera tan bonita como tu pero no pude hacerlo

-eso es bueno para mi ¿no? -dijo riendo- ¿Qué van a ordenar?

-queremos, un poco de tu pan delicioso y huevos con queso ¿café o té?

-café-dijo el pelinegro

\- ¡oh!... también de tu delicioso pastel

-tengo chocolate y … creo que aún queda pastel de zanahoria

\- ¿de zanahoria? -dijo indeciso

-ese-le mira el pelinegro-por favor, para los dos

-un placer-dijo ella antes de irse

Espero que ella se fuera a la cocina para volver a mirar su figura sin distraerse de su rostro, delineada figura y torneado cuerpo, desvió la mirada y sintió sus mejillas con un leve sonrojo y volvió a ocultarse en el menú mientas su amigo soltaba una estrepitosa risa burlándose de él. Comieron tranquilos charlando de cualquier cosa, el pelirrojo se había vuelto su único amigo real, podía confiar plenamente en él y viceversa, habían tenido montones de misiones juntos además de que estaban ambos estudiando juntos en la universidad.

Cuando era hora de irse el pelirrojo se adelantó para decirle unas palabras a la mujer mientras que el dejo un billete de 100 dólares para pagar, se despidió de su amigo en la salida y comenzó a caminar hasta que escucho un estrepitoso ruido

\- ¡Dami!

Se volvió para ver a la mujer que en el frio invierno había salido solo con su polera negra corriendo tras de él gritando su nombre, se detuvo y le miro mientras ella recuperaba el aliento, él se quitó la chaqueta y se la dio, la agarro a prisa y se abrazó los brazos atrayendo el calor. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y el aliento entrecortado antes de buscar en el bolsillo de su delantal y entregándole 85 dólares

-tu … dinero-dijo antes de inspirar con fuerza

-es la propina

\- ¿bromeas?

-no… ¿acaso me veo como alguien que bromea?

-esto es mucho-se la vuelve a estirar

-lo hiciste bien, lo mereces

-no soy caridad-se la devuelve- ¡y tu chaqueta!

-si no vas a aceptar la propina, al menos ten la chaqueta

\- ¿y cuando te la regresare, Dami?

-mañana volveré con Colín-se guarda el dinero- gracias por todo…

-Ginny -respondió ella

Se había acostumbrado a verla a menudo en la mañana y a veces se llevaba un poco del pan para que Alfred le hiciera sándwich para la merienda nocturna, era sabroso además de tener un olor particularmente delicioso, un leve olor a sidra de manzana que le llamaba la atención.

\- ¿acaso podría ser más linda?

Ambos estaban en la madrugada sobre un tejado esperando que el letrero de cerrado fuera volteado y que la mujer que caminaba con una chaqueta oscura hacia la cafetería le atendiera con una sonrisa enorme, esperándole con el delicioso pan que sabían que tendría para ellos. Se pusieron su ropa de civil y se quedaron unos momentos esperando hasta que el pelirrojo volvió a repetir su comentario a lo que su amigo lanzo un bufido

\- ¿vas a decir eso todo el día, todos los días Wilkes?

-las veces necesarias para que tú lo digas-la mira-espera… ¿esa es tu chaqueta?

\- ¿Qué? -dijo sorprendido

-ya sabes, ese abrigo negro que siempre usabas y que tiene doble fila de botones ¡y capucha!

-no puedes probar que es mia

-es tu chaqueta favorita, lo sé-le mira serio- ¿Cuándo fue esto?

-que mal detective eres ¿no, Wilkes?

-no cambies el tema, idiota ¿Ginny?

-el primer día que nos conocimos, se la deje porque ella salió persiguiéndome

\- ¿persiguiéndote? -alza una ceja- bromeas, no tienes ni la mitad… espera … ni una décima parte de la que tienen tus hermanos, ni siquiera Todd

-no digas eso, soy hijo de mi padre y él puede conquistar a cualquier mujer

-no me digas-dijo riendo- no podrías, aunque lo intentaras… a puesto a que ni siquiera haz besado a una chica con tus viejos 20 años ¿no, Dami? -le mira- el RCP no cuenta

-eso no te importa, Wilkes-dijo sonrojado- no tengo por qué decirte a quien beso y quien no, a que tú no estás muy lejos de mi

\- Dami por favor, yo ya sé que es una mujer-dijo sonriente

-viviste en un orfanato de monjas 18 años, dudo que lo sepas, Wilkes

-no me subestimes… quiero ver si puedes invitarle una cena a Ginny, sin investigarla

\- ¿Qué?... no lo hare

-no la investigues-dijo serio-le quitaras toda la diversión de una cita

Le miro serio a su amigo pelirrojo y luego se volvió a verla como volteaba el cartel de cerrada, bajaron por la escalera de emergencia, cruzaron la calle y entraron para sentir el olor a café y pan horneándose invadir sus pulmones. La mujer apareció y les miro sorprendida antes de sonreír, era primera vez que llegaban y está completamente vacío, se movieron hasta su mesa y la mujer les sirvió una taza de café.

-llegan temprano, tendrán que esperar un momento a que esté listo el pan, solo le faltan un par de minutos

-descuida Ginny-sonrió el pelirrojo- por tu delicioso pan, esperaremos lo que sea necesario

\- ¿seguros?

-si-dijo el pelinegro- siéntate con nosotros

\- ¿seguros?

-dijo moviendo la silla- no quiero interrumpirlos

-muy seguro

-ok…-se sienta y les mira curiosa- ¿y… ahora qué?

\- ¿trabajas el sábado?

-hum… no, aunque el viernes salgo un poco tarde ¿Por qué?

-hay una fiesta en nuestra universidad el viernes-dijo el pelirrojo- y sabes, Dami espera ansioso que vayas

\- ¿Qué? -dijeron los dos al unísono

-no digas eso -dijo ella sonrojada

-es enserio-le mira el pelinegro- sería una buena manera de conocernos

-hum …de acuerdo

-pasare por ti

-a las 9 salgo… ¿está bien?

-estaré esperando por ti-hablo el con una sonrisa

El pelirrojo parecía emocionado, más de lo inusual, conocía a su amigo, el podía no ser un genio ni detective, pero tenía planes ingeniosos, como este, decirle todos los días que era bonita y llevarle a comer casi todas las mañanas era solo para que se concentrara en algo más que el trabajo y estudiar para seguir su perfil de el hijo de Bruce Wayne. Es cierto, tenía una vida ajetreada, llena de responsabilidades y misiones de las que encargarse, nada de tiempo personal, ya ni siquiera pintaba o dibujaba como antes, a pesar de tener muchos conocimientos y haber aprendido lo básico con su madre, la universidad tenía sus desafíos.


	2. Chapter 2

Se miró al espejo por enésima vez, tenía una camisa oscura y una chaqueta, un poco de ojeras, pero en la fiesta ni siquiera se notaría, busco las llaves, se metió su billetera y tomo su casco. Cuando vio al mayordomo mirándole intrigado, se volvió a la puerta, pero era inevitable no volver la mirada a quien lo había cuidado tantos años

-voy de salida, Pennyworth

-lo noto amo Damian ¿usa sus días libres? Tiene un millón al menos

\- ¿un millón? -suelta una sonrisa- lo dudo

-bueno, solo 578 días de descanso que no se ha tomado, amo Damian

-un poco más de un año, no parece tanto si lo miras así… voy a una fiesta de la universidad con Wilkes, no le digas a padre, no quiero un alboroto, solo dile que iré a jugar videojuegos

-espero tenga cuidado en conducir

-entendido

Agarro su casco y se apresuró al salir, no quería escuchar ninguna charla de sus hermanos o de su padre sobre fiestas, alcohol, drogas o chicas… o cualquier tema que ellos creyeran tenían más experiencia que él, no necesitaba escucharlo al menos. Recorrió las calles tranquilo, no andaría rápido ni nada tenía tiempo aun para llegar donde la chica, pensó si debería llevarle algo, pero no estaba del todo seguro, no estaba seguro de nada en ese momento, solo que debía recogerla a las 9.

Espero fuera de la cafería cruzando la calle apoyado en su motocicleta, miraba su celular de vez en cuando hasta que vio una noticia sobre Red Hood, lanzo un bufido antes de escuchar los zapatos de la mujer, alzo la vista para encontrarse con sus ojos chocolate, los labios rojizos además de su usual sonrisa. Estaba con un pantalón ajustado, una camiseta de tirantes y con una chaqueta de cuero, con los cabellos cayendo por su espalda ondulados mirándole algo nerviosa.

-lamento tardarme

-solo fueron unos minutos-dijo sonrojado- estas…

\- ¿extraña?... es que no tengo el delantal-dijo soltando una risita

-no… linda

\- ¿e-enserio? -dijo sorprendida

-si… es hora de irnos

-genial-dijo ella emocionada- jamás he andado en motocicleta por Gotham

-entonces no te molestara que tomamos la ruta larga.

Al menos una hora les tomo llegar a un viejo edificio donde sería la fiesta que tendría la universidad, se detuvieron y comenzaron a caminar buscando al pelirrojo, pero nada, ni siquiera un rastro de él. Finalmente ella dio un suspiro y se fue al bar tirando de su mano, pidió dos tragos y se alejaron a la terraza donde había unas personas charlando. Todas las mesas estaban ocupadas así que ella agarro su mano y le tironeo hasta el césped bajo las estrellas decorado con luces entre las ramas de los árboles, ella se sentó y se acomodó palmeando a su lado el suelo, le quedo mirando un momento antes de sentarse con ella mirando el lugar

-este jardín es impresionante-dijo ella sonriente

\- ¿segura que quieres sentarte aquí?

-prefiero esto-dijo antes de dar un sorbo- es mucho más cómodo que esas sillas-le mira- ¿está bien para ti, Dami?

-sí, esto está bien Ginny

-suena graciosos mi nombre cuando lo dices-dijo ella riendo

\- ¿Qué? -le mira sorprendido-no lo digo de forma graciosa-frunce el ceño

-si… eres tan serio-le mira- que tener un sobrenombre tan corto y tan… suave por así decirlo que suena gracioso

\- ¿y tu nombre?

-Virginia Holmes

\- ¿Virginia?... suena muy adulto… a diferencia de Ginny… y mi nombre no es Dami, es Damian Wayne

\- ¿prefieres ser el adulto o el niño ahora, Damian Wayne?

-prefiero…-dijo tocando su mano- ser Dami, contigo

Ella le sonrió antes de que le dijera que fueran a bailar, dieron un largo ultimo sorbo antes de levantarse y caminar hasta el salón donde estaban lleno de personas. El pelinegro no estaba seguro del todo sobre lo que hacía, pero copio alguno de los movimientos de las personas que estaban a su alrededor y al fin alcanzar su ritmo.

Estaba en un trance perdido con los movimientos de la mujer, toques y caricias que se daban entre ellos, cuando termino la canción ambos lanzaron un suspiro agitado hasta que comenzó una antigua canción lenta, las luces se pusieron de colores rosas y todos se mecían lentamente. Ella le quedo mirando expectante y él no estaba del todo seguro que debía hacer así que ella agarro sus manos y las guio hasta su cadera antes de rodearlo por el cuello y le guio para que se movieran lentamente

-me encanta esta canción-dijo ella entre tarareos

-Ginny…

\- ¿si?

-eres linda

\- ¿Qué? -dijo soltando una risita

-Colín… siempre me pregunta ¿linda, no?... nunca le respondí, creo que debía responderte a ti

-gracias-sonríe- creo que nadie nunca me lo había dicho, Dami… eres amable

-nunca nadie me dijo eso-dijo sorprendido- Ginny ...

\- ¿que?...

Pero fue interrumpida por los labios del pelinegro sobre ella, apenas si un toque antes de separarse, creía que la había acosado, que iba a abofetearlo y salir corriendo lejos de él, pero no. Ella le sonrió como siempre, con las mejillas sonrojadas y aun meciéndose levemente, le abrazo acercándose aún más a él. Se alzó en la punta de sus pies para juntar sus labios de nuevo, se sentía suave y cálido, ella subió sus manos por el rostro del pelinegro acariciándole. Se separaron agitados mientras que todo parecía sonar a lo lejos, se quedaron mirando un momento, no estaban seguros de cuando tiempo paso ya que cuando reaccionaron la canción era diferente.

Ella le llevo hasta afuera donde volvieron a sentarse en el césped, uno al lado del otro mirándose antes de que el volviera a besarla. Le hacía sentir cosquilleo como la adrenalina, pero mucho más emocionante, no quería soltarle ni un minuto, deseaba más de ella. De repente escucho una voz a lo lejos hasta que sintió una luz sobre sus ojos, un guardia les miraba con el ceño fruncido y con una linterna apuntándoles

\- ¡no pueden estar aquí!

-no es para tanto-dijo el pelinegro

\- ¡váyanse o llamare a la policía! -dijo molesto

-no llamara a la policía-dijo ella- nosotros ya nos vamos

-no llamare, ustedes ya se iban-dijo más tranquilo

-vamos Dami-dijo tomando su mano- no volveremos a molestar

-no volverán a molestar

Ya en la entrada él le ayudo a subir a la motocicleta antes de que ella le abrazara, dieron unas vueltas hasta que ella le dio la dirección de su departamento. Ambos bajaron de la motocicleta y el la abrazo antes de besar su frente

-no quería que nos echaran, lo siento Dami-dijo ella

-no descuida, yo te estaba… arrinconando… perdona no tenía control sobre mi

-parecía tu primer beso-dijo riendo

-lo era-dijo rascándose la nuca nervioso- no tengo experiencia en estas cosas, Ginny

-oh, no quise, abrumarte-dijo cubriéndose la boca antes de mirarle y lanzar una sonrisa- tienes labial

Ella se acercó y con su pulgar limpio la comisura del labio del pelinegro con una leve caricia, tomo su mano mientras ella tocaba su rostro, se acercó a ella contemplándole y termino esa distancia, no quería parar de besarla. Se acercó a ella y la arrincono en su motocicleta acariciando su delineada figura hasta que ella se separó para tomar una bocanada de aire

-ya debo irme-dijo el

-Dami…

\- ¿si?

-no… hum… ¿Por qué no entras?

Ella abrió la puerta con un leve empujón luego de girarla con la llave, no tenía muchas cosas, pero lo suficiente para ella, le invito a sentarse al sofá, pero antes de que pudiera terminar su frase el volvió a besarle acariciándole sin reparo.

-Ginny…-murmuro entre suspiros- si lo dices, me iré ahora-dijo al detenerse

-Dami… no te vayas-dijo abrazándole antes de besarle

\- ¿estás seguro de esto? -dijo serio

-completamente


	3. Chapter 3

El pelinegro se removió levemente y sintió cierta calidez así que abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mujer, aun durmiendo y abrazando fuertemente el brazo del pelinegro, sonrió levemente al verla, pero luego su mente se llenó preguntas ¿acaso debía irse? ¿debía despertarla? ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué haría ahora?

-estas temblando-dijo ella abriendo los ojos- ¿Qué pasa?

-nada

-eres un muy mal mentiroso-dijo ella sonriendo- descuida Dami, esto no es nada

-salgamos alguna otra vez

-de acuerdo-dijo riendo- ¿A dónde?

-no lo sé, creo que a comer algo para que podamos hablar un poco… no hablamos mucho anoche

-creo que no-dijo sonrojada- sería una buena idea

El pelinegro entro a hurtadillas a la mansión por la parte trasera y se metió hasta el cuarto del baño para darse una larga ducha, se sentía refrescado y contento, tranquilo a pesar de lo inestable que parecía la situación. Salió tranquilo ya vestido con una camiseta y jeans dispuesto a dar una vuelta con su gran danés para disfrutar los rayos de sol primaverales que caían en Gotham cuando abrió la puerta de la cocina para ver a su amigo pelirrojo probando algunas de las galletas mientras Alfred estaba sirviendo algo de té

-hey Dami-dijo emocionado

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Wilkes?

-quería saber… ya sabes, detalles de la misión de anoche

-el señor Wilkes comentaba algo de la señorita con quien salió ayer

-dijiste sin investigarla

-bueno dije que tu exclusivamente no la investigaras, además solo conté lo que sabia

-quizás sea buena idea investigarla, amo Damian, ya que como va su relación, no sabemos qué clase de persona pueda ser

\- ¿clase de persona? -frunce el ceño-solo es una camarera

-nadie es solo una camarera-dijeron al unísono

-genial-suspira- ha puesto a que no tiene nada extraño ¿Qué creen que van a encontrar?

\- ¿tiene su nombre completo? -dijo el mayordomo

-si

\- ¡a la bat-cave! -dijo emocionado el pelirrojo

Bajaron a la Bat-cave aprovechando que nadie se encontraba en casa aparte de ellos, se metieron a la computadora y el mayordomo se sentó para meterse en su cuenta y así no quedaran ni un registro de lo que buscarían.

Virginia Holmes, una mesera en una pequeña cafetería, sus padres vivían en Canadá, ella tenía visa de trabajo luego de terminar de estudiar panadería en New York, vivía en un viejo conjuntos de departamentos cerca de su trabajo, no tenía ninguna mancha en su reporte y era de esperarse debido a su visa. Se quedó leyendo los datos de la mujer, se había quedado tranquilo hasta que vio un detalle importante, academia militar desde los 14 a 18 años. Busco en los registros para ver que su padre era comandante de operación especial canadiense. Esto era más confuso de lo que parecía, su amigo le miro confundido hasta que el mayordomo se cubrió los ojos y se dejó caer en el respaldo de la silla soltando un suspiro

-esto no es bueno amo Damian

\- ¿Qué? -dijo el pelirrojo

-cuando estaba al servicio de su majestad, Canadá tenía un plan de reclutar jóvenes de 14 años para entrenamiento especial, que tenían gen meta humano y que podía desarrollárseles

\- ¿Cómo?

-la división de operaciones especiales formaba siempre cadetes jóvenes para esto, siempre del círculo cerrado de los militares, mucho entrenamiento psicológico para mantenerlos cuerdos y activos

\- ¿estás diciendo que ella es meta humana? -dijo alarmado- ¿una meta humana?

-existe la posibilidad de que ella lo sea, pero si no al menos tiene entrenamiento militar

\- ¿entrenamiento militar? ¿Qué tanto?

-sabe pilotar varios vehículos, aéreos y terrestres, es un soldado de fuerzas especiales, un comando

\- ¿un soldado? -dijo el pelinegro asombrado-acaso… ¿qué poderes tiene?

-eso solo podría saberlo ella-dijo el mayordomo- tuve que buscar muy bien esta información porque no está a simple vista, incluso su reporte en la milicia canadiense está lleno de manchas de tintas

-lo que hicieron con ella, es seguridad nacional-suspira

\- ¿estás bien, Dami? -dijo el pelirrojo

-solo … voy a tomar algo de aire

Salió rápido de la cueva ¿ella era una meta humana? ¿un soldado calificado? ¿acaso ella sabía que era él? toda esa alegría que se sentía fue arrastrada fuera de el para solo traer duda. Se sentó frente a sus abuelos para dejar salir un poco de duda de su pecho hasta que vio a su amigo acercarse a él, dio un largo suspiro y trato de mantenerse tranquilo para que no se alarmara, lo conocía, sabía que se echaría toda la culpa

-jamás debí insinuarte nada, no la conocía

-no fue tu culpa, cualquier día pude haber entrado ahí… la hubiera notado

-ustedes… ya sabes

-si… no es tu culpa, Colín-suspira- no debo dejar que esta información arruine lo que podría ser, solo debo pensar racionalmente… cualquier chica con la que pudiera haber escogido podría ser meta humana

-siendo nosotros, cualquiera podría ser una experta en asesinato ¿no?

\- ¿sabes que es un comando especial? -le mira serio, el pelirrojo solo negó- es más que una buena asesina, más que un simple militar… ella debe ser tan buena como nosotros y con tan solo 4 años de entrenamiento, siendo su padre militar quizás incluso tenga más años de experiencia… pero ella, no creo que me importe que ella sea militar o lo que sea…

-entonces no importa nada de lo que este reporte diga-dijo tranquilo- ella seguirá siendo Ginny

-supongo que si

Cada vez que se reunía con ella no podía evitar pensar en que ella no le decía nada sobre ella, tenía miedo de incomodarla, además de que él tampoco hablaba mucho sobre su vida aparte de la universidad. Tenía muchas dudas, todo parecía tan frágil en ese momento que no quería forzar nada, sentía que pensaba mil veces cada palabra que le decía y en cada una que ella decía la analizaba lo más posible tratando de buscar algo tras sus palabras

\- ¿Dami?

\- ¿hum?

-te ves cansado-dijo mirándole- ¿Por qué no vamos a dormir?

\- ¿también estas cansada?

-un poco… además ya es tarde, se pondrá peligroso por aquí

-no te preocupes-dijo tomando su mano- estoy contigo Ginny

Ella desvió la mirada apenas termino su comentario, ok ella no quería que le cuidaran, eso era obvio, tenía un entrenamiento para fácilmente encargarse con sus manos desnudas de cualquier persona.

Caminaron en silencio mientras se movían por las calles, ella le indico que debían irse por un callejón para acortar el camino hasta el departamento, era un callejón oscuro y no parecía nada seguro pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo siguieron caminando. De repente apareció un hombre apuntándoles con un arma, algo nervioso y con la cara descubierta pero aun así estaba apuntando al rostro de la mujer

\- ¡d-denme el d-dinero ahora!

El pelinegro se movió lentamente poniéndose delante de ella para cubrirla, pero solo logro poner al ladrón más nervioso, la mujer le sujeto el hombro al pelinegro para que se calmara, pero se puso más a la defensiva, fue cuando escucho el disparo. El pelinegro cerro los ojos de golpe, si estaba acostumbrado a las balas, pero pensar que le dispararían delante de ella no era algo que quisiera vivir, pero no la sintió, abrió los ojos y miro a la mujer que tenía la mano alzada y estaba concentrada mirando hacia el ladrón. El desvió lentamente la mirada siguiendo la dirección hacia donde tenía alzada la mano para ver la bala suspendida en el aire, miro al ladrón para verle igual de sorprendido que él. Ella exhalo lentamente para bajar su mano y que la bala callera al suelo, luego alzo la mirada y se quedó atenta al ladrón que seguía inmóvil asustado ante ella, dejo caer el arma y levanto las manos

-p-por favor tengo familia

-vas a irte ahora y no volverás a hacer esto

-voy a irme ahora y no volveré a hacer esto-repitió el ladrón

-vas a buscar un trabajo decente y alimentaras a tu familia

-buscare un trabajo decente y alimentare a mi familia

-toma-dijo entregándole algunos billetes que tenía en su pantalón- no robaras más y arreglaras tu vida

\- no robare más y arreglare mi vida

-ahora vete

El obedeció y salió corriendo del lugar, la mujer dio un largo suspiro para relajarse y seguir caminando, el pelinegro se quedó en blanco, no estaba muy seguro de como llego al departamento. Su preocupación más grande sobre ella se había vuelto realidad, ella era una meta humana, psicoquinesia para ser más exactos, la habilidad de interferir en las personas y objetos sin tocarlos, simplemente abrumador.


	4. Chapter 4

No estaba del todo seguro como llego hasta el departamento, su mente por primera vez en mucho tiempo se había quedado en blanco, no sabía que decir ni que pensar. Se quedó mirándola aun con expresión sorprendido mientras que ella estaba mirándole con el ceño fruncido, con los brazos cruzados. Sabía que le diría algo y no quería comenzar diciéndole lo más obvio, que ella era una meta humana.

\- ¿Dami?

-Ginny… tu… tu eres…

-Dami por favor-suspira- por favor no, no me vengas a decir que no te comenté nada, Nightwing

\- ¿Qué?

-como "¿Qué?" ¿acaso piensas que no lo sabía? ¿Qué no sé qué Colín es Abuse? ¿O que tu padre era Batman?... lo se incluso antes de conocerte a ti, Dami

\- ¿¡y por qué no dijiste nada?!

\- ¿disculpa?

\- ¡por qué no me contaste que eres comando de fuerza especial!

\- ¡espera! -hablo molesta- ¿acaso tu comentaste algo? ¡tú sabias lo que era! ¡me investigaste a mis espaldas! Además, lo único que ibas a pensar cuando te dijera que era una meta humana con psicoquinesia era que…

\- ¿acaso me controlaste? -dijo interrumpiéndole

-exactamente eso ¿acaso crees que sería capaz de eso? -dijo molesta- ¡somos novios hace suficiente tiempo como para que confíes en mí!

\- ¿no acabas de decirle a una persona que cambie su vida? -se levanta molesto- ¿Cómo no ibas a hacerme cambiar a mí?

-escúchate lo que me dices, Damian-dijo molesta

\- ¿acaso hiciste que me enamorara de ti? ¡¿hiciste eso?! ¡era imposible que yo me enamorara de alguien! ¡y así de rápido! ¡tú me hiciste algo!

-es mejor que te vayas, ahora…-dijo cubriéndose los ojos- si tu no confías en mí, será mejor que te vayas

El pelinegro miro desde la calle como todas las luces del departamento de la mujer se apagaron de golpe, lo había arruinado, pero en parte sentía que sus temores eran razonables, el pelinegro solo se quedó pensando que ella tenía que comprender esas cosas a pesar de que lo que había dicho fue cruel.

El pelinegro se quedó toda la noche patrullando con su amigo, paseándose sin decir mucho, no quiso comentarle nada de la pelea ni del ladrón, nada de nada, pero podía verlo, su amigo sabía que algo había sucedido.

Pasaron varios días antes de que le comentara a su amigo lo sucedido, no quería ir más a molestar a la mujer, ni siquiera caminar por el lugar donde vivía de civil, pero en las noches siempre vigilaba su departamento. No importaba cuando tiempo pasara, no podía quitársela de la cabeza, no podía decirle que seguía nervioso por lo que ella podía hacerle…

Ese día salió de clases algo cansado, solo quería llegar a casa para tomar una siesta y así salir en la noche a patrullar, pero al parecer las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles.

Apenas entro a casa noto que su padre estaba en casa, que Batman estaba en casa, que sus hermanos estaban y eso definitivamente le quitaba la siesta, subió rápido y se escondió en su cuarto, quería solo lanzarse a la cama, pero claro, todos sus hermanos sabían abrir pestillos y esta no era la excepción de Batman

\- ¿estás bien, Dami?

-odio que me digas así, Grayson-dijo molesto- ¿por qué diablos no sales de aquí?

-yo te conozco hermano… así que evitémonos el enojo y saltémonos directamente al problema, hace unos meses estaban incluso amable ¿de acuerdo? Y ahora, todo cambio, volviste a ser un niño enojón y molesto

-nada Grayson

-bueno, saltemos esta parte también, el otro día vi a Colín, e hice que me contara todo lo sucedido ¿sí?... esta chica Virginia… ¿es cierto?

\- ¡sí, Holmes me uso!

-no lo sabes, por eso vine a hablar contigo, en tu mente estas seguro que ella uso sus poderes, pero no fue así…

\- ¿a qué viene esto, Grayson?

-Jason la encontró… y va a reclutarla

\- ¿Qué? -dijo sorprendido

-ella es muy buena… la despidieron de la cafetería, van a devolverla a Canadá y apenas cruce el suelo él va a recogerla y esconderla…

\- ¡no dejare que la toque!

Salió rápido de la mansión y tomo su motocicleta ¿Cómo es que Todd había llegado hasta ella? ¿o acaso había sido un truco de ella? Su mente se llenó de preguntas mientras iba camino al departamento de la mujer, dejo la motocicleta escondida en el callejón y se puso la capucha para subir por la escalera de emergencia, subió hasta el piso de la mujer y deslizo lentamente la ventana para meterse a dentro. Escucho la voz de la mujer lanzando una risita y luego escucho la voz de Red Hood, frunció el ceño y se metió de golpe para ver a la mujer curando una herida que surcaba la espalda de Jason. El mayor comenzó a reírse al verle provocando aún más el enojo del menor, quería golpearle y se dejó llevar por su enojo, pero la mujer le detuvo con sus propias manos, con su pierna le hizo caer sentado sobre la mesita de centro que tenía, le miro seria y le dijo

\- ¿qué diablos haces en mi departamento? -dijo molesta

\- ¿¡qué diablos hace Todd aquí?!

-ella es mi nueva Outlaw… bonita ¿no?

-déjala en paz-dijo molesto

-necesito a Jason… me van a echar de aquí, tengo una semana

\- ¡casémonos!

\- ¿Qué? -dijeron al unísono sorprendidos

-así podrás quedarte para siempre

-no confías en mí, yo no confió en ti... no me casare, me iré y volveré con Jason

-Ginny, casémonos… no voy a cambiar de parecer

La mujer se lanzó hacia atrás apoyándose en el respaldo del sillón, desvió la mirada y pego un parche en la espalda del mayor, le pidió que se fueran y que luego hablarían, el pelinegro solo le sacudió el cabello ante de despedirse. Ella le miro algo confundida, negaba con la cabeza, se reía y luego le miraba nuevamente, tenía en su mente una confusión de sentimientos y pensamientos que no podía decir una sola palabra. El pelinegro se sentó a su lado, tomo su mano, aquella cálida mano que había deseado tocar hace ya bastante tiempo al fin estaba a su alcance, pero ella le soltó

-sabes… ¿Por qué me fui?

\- ¿Qué?

-por qué me fui de mi casa, deje la escuela, deje las misiones… ¿sabes por qué me fui? -le hablo la mujer, el pelinegro solo negó con la cabeza- mi pelotón murió, todos, en una misión muy peligrosa… solo yo sobreviví, tenía compañeros muy fuertes… había muchos con poderes

\- ¿Qué paso?

\- una misión de espionaje estábamos en el medio oriente, nos infiltramos con éxito y estábamos a unos pasos de donde estaba nuestro objetivo, no nos dimos cuenta que bajo el suelo había explosivos…

-tus poderes te protegieron… pero para ellos no fue suficiente

\- recuerdo que estaba dentro de una burbuja, vi a mis compañeros en el suelo destrozados… termine la misión… nosotros no nos retiramos así que, si la situación lo necesita, mi padre puede llamarme cuando él quiera

\- ¿te fuiste por el trauma?

-él quería… que volviera al servicio… no podía quedarme esperando que sonara el teléfono de nuevo-se limpia los ojos- eres la primera persona que se lo cuento

-mi madre… me hizo para ser un arma mortal… dominar el mundo

-lo se… y no, no leí tu mente, tampoco me lo dijo Jason, pero tu madre todos la conocía, a los soldados que envían a misiones especiales les recomiendan no acercarse a ellos… ahí estabas tú… el heredero de Al Ghul… y luego estabas aquí como Robin… solo era unir los hilos

\- entonces sabes que mate muchas personas-ella asiente- ¿leíste mi mente?

-a veces los pensamientos llegan de golpes, es como si pudiera sentir los instintos… en la primera cita podía escuchar claramente que me decías bésame-dijo riendo- ahora me miras y dices ¿acaso me usaste?

-entonces no tengo que repetirlo

-bueno ¿me escuchaste decirte alguna vez que te enamoraras de mí?

-no

\- ¿entonces?

\- ¿acaso solo puedes ordenar y no controlar?

-puedo tener charlas telepáticas si eso es a lo que te refieres, los radios no son seguros… puedo ordenarle a la gente y a los que son más débiles de mente puedo cambiar pensamientos y cosas así… pero no, no creo que pueda hacer que te enamores de mi…-sonríe levemente- gracias Dami

\- ¿Por qué?

-por enamorarte de mí… -le mira

-casémonos… así no te iras

-piénsalo bien Damian, tengo que irme en una semana ¿sí?... si confías en mí, estaré aquí… pero no creas que vuelvo a confiar en ti como antes… no con lo que dijiste

-te responderé mañana y antes de lo que te des cuenta estaremos casados y viviendo juntos


	5. Chapter 5

Esa mañana se despertó de golpe, había dormido unas pocas horas pensando en lo que haría con la mujer y realmente quería volver a dormir, pero le despertó el mayordomo para tomar desayuno. Ese día en particular era uno soleado y el mayordomo no dudo en servirle el desayuno afuera para que aprovechara un poco de sol. Era una costumbre para ellos comer juntos, ya que al mayordomo no le gustaba nada que se quedara tanto tiempo solo. Pero esa mañana tenían otro invitado, el pelirrojo comiendo emocionado todos los manjares que había en la mansión

\- ¿y fuiste a verla?

-se está acabando su visa, iba a irse

\- ¿iba?

-le dije que nos casáramos

\- ¿Qué? -dijeron a unísono

-me dijo que yo lo pensara

\- ¿que tú lo pensaras? -dijo el pelirrojo sorprendido- ¿entonces ella te dirá que sí?

-ella dejo claro que no confía en mí y tiene razón, pero lo necesita

-piensas hacerla cambiar de parecer ¿no? -dijo riendo- Dami... le dijiste que era una controladora, eso no se les dice a las chicas

-no entendía la naturaleza de sus poderes, planeo entenderla mejor… planeo que ella sea mi esposa, toda la vida, Wilkes

\- ¿la ama? -dijo el mayordomo

-si… y no dejare que se vaya, luego que se quede con Todd

\- ¿el amo Jason?-pregunto asombrado el mayordomo

-él dijo que la metería de contrabando mientras coopere con el

-si usted cree que es la indicada yo le apoyare en todo

-es ella, Alfred… no hay alguien más en que yo me haya fijado, me llamo la atención desde el primer momento

Le miro conmovido, se levantó de golpe y entro a la casa mientras que los más jóvenes se miraban curiosos, el pelirrojo le sujeto el hombro y dio un suspiro antes de sonreírle, le apoyaría en lo que fuera. Pasado unos minutos apareció el mayordomo y se sentó a su lado, le dejo en sus manos un anillo dorado con una piedra blanquecina, le miro sorprendida, conocía este anillo, era de su abuela, lo tenía en cada retrato que había de ella.

Ahora estaba completamente seguro, iría al departamento de la mujer, le diría que la amaba y que se casarían, busco flores, ella le había dicho lo mucho que le gustaban los tulipanes así que paso aprisa a comprar un ramo de tulipanes. Subió por las escaleras, sintió sus manos temblar levemente, estaba nervioso de que le diría, pero estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, golpeo la puerta y la llamo una vez, no escucho nada así que entro algo preocupado, sobre la sala estaba meditando encima de la mesa levitando, las cosas flotaban a su alrededor mientras ella seguía en la misma posición. Volvió a murmurar su nombre y ella despertó de golpe, las cosas comenzaron a caer, el alcanzo a tomar el tazón favorito, aquel que una vez fueron juntos a comprar y que tenía un corazón que ella había dibujado.

-lo siento… estaba

-meditando, está bien-dijo dejando el tazón sobre la mesa- ¿estás bien?

-solo pensaba… en lo que dijiste

-déjame hablar primero

-no tengo mucho que decir en realidad-dijo ella soltando una risita

-Ginny... – le entrega las flores- te amo…

\- ¿Qué?

-solo lo repetiré para ti-suspira sonrojado- te amo… cásate conmigo

-Dami…

-sé que … no confías del todo en mí, lo entiendo… pero yo si quiero intentarlo… créeme-sujeta sus manos- léeme la mente, Ginny

\- ¿Qué? -dijo asombrada

-quiero que lo veas por ti misma… lo que yo siento por ti-le sonríe

-no… no lo sé… no quiero que pienses que …

-yo te estoy dando permiso, Ginny yo nunca sentí nada de esto, por nadie… tienes que entenderme, no sé cómo funciona nada de esto… los sentimientos

\- ¿enserio? ...-suspira- de acuerdo, mirare…

La mujer cerro los ojos y apretó las manos del pelinegro, dejo salir un suspiro y el sintió un escalofrió invadir su columna mientras ella seguía concentrada, comenzó a levitar de nuevo mientras se mantenía tranquila. Ella parecía nerviosa, afligida y confundida, dejo escapar un sollozo y luego las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. El apretó sus manos y dejo salir un "te amo" en sus pensamientos a lo que ella sonrió levemente dejando salir un suspiro antes de volver a su posición y abrir los ojos

-lo vi... lo vi todo

-vamos a casarnos mañana

\- ¿m-mañana?

-si… con los papeles, no debiera venir a molestarte… Alfred ya está consiguiendo las cosas necesarias, no te preocupes… solo, descansa

-Dami… ¿estás seguro de esto?

-tu sabes que si… volveremos a antes

-estuviste siempre asustado conmigo… no quiero que sea como antes

-será mejor, no te preocupes

Le quedo mirando un momento, algo dudosa, pero era su mejor opción, debía admitirlo, además de que no era tan malo, solo no podía olvidar lo que le había dicho. El rebusco en su bolsillo hasta sacar el pequeño anillo, la mirada de la mujer se veía sorprendida, no era usual que tuviera joyas, nunca traía ninguna en especial anillos, pero él la conocía así que luego de busca el anillo le dio una cadena para que pudiera siempre traerlo condigo.

-sé que para amasar no puedes usarlo ¿no? -ella asiente- pensé que esta era una buena manera

-muy inteligente-sonríe- ¿tienes más dudas?

-algunas… ¿tus padres eran duros contigo?

-mi padre lo era mucho, realmente no nos llevamos bien, mi mamá era más callada… trataba de no pelear con el comandante

-no suena a que estaban bien

-sabes…-dijo poniéndose el anillo- yo era una decepción para el… hasta que descubrí que era meta humana-le queda mirando- los poderes son algo especial, supongo… oh…-dijo mirando el anillo

\- ¿Qué?

-sabes que los objetos… objetos como este, pueden tener algo como el alma o pensamientos cargados en el

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué dice?

-Tu abuela está orgullosa… ¿Por qué me diste esto? Es valioso

-porque tú lo eres, Ginny…

-no se-dijo riendo- esto es extraño

-no como lo que viene ahora… iremos a la mansión

\- ¿Qué?

-si… hay alguien que quiero que conozcas antes que llegue mi padre

Ella se arregló un poco, estaba nerviosa y él podía sentirlo, ella no se intimidaba con facilidad, pero ir a ese lugar, si ... eran los recuerdos cargados en ese lugar, seguro tenía bastantes recuerdos oscuros y sabía que tendría que afrontarlos tarde o temprano, se miró el anillo un momento antes de subir en la motocicleta.

Cuando llego se quedó quieta mirando la enorme mansión, se miró la ropa, solo un vestido rosa pálido con flores y zapatos simples, pero se calmó al sentir la mano del pelinegro sujetándole. Le guio por la mansión hasta la cocina donde el mayordomo preparaba el almuerzo y desde la ventana se podía ver a su amigo dormir en una reposera. El mayordomo se acercó a ella, mirándola detenidamente hasta que levanto la mano y la puso en posición de soldado

-Teniente coronel Holmes

-en descanso Alfred-dijo riendo-

\- ¿¡teniente coronel?!-dijo sorprendido

-pensé que sabias todo, aunque al ser una división secreta solo es honorifico-dijo riendo- no te pongas así, solo es relativo a lo que me pagaban en servicio…

-solo me sorprendió… Alfred ella es Ginny Holmes

-es un placer conocer a la futura señora

-gracias por arreglarlo todo, no sabes lo muy agradecida que estoy Alfred

-sea mejor que hablen con el amo Bruce después

Salieron a fuera y ella pego un suspiro, sintió como el mayordomo quería proteger al joven, lo sintió apenas se encontró con su mirada, pero lentamente se fue calmando al verla. Cuando salió se encontró con los ojos del pelirrojo, que salto entusiasmado y le abrazo felicitándola, a su mente solo vinieron las largas charlas que tenían en la noche, cuando tenía turno para cerrar y se quedaba limpiando, él siempre le hacía compañía asegurándose que llegara a casa. Cuando le presento a su amigo pudo entender por qué tantas maravillas hablaban de este, era como su hermano y por eso tenía tantas ansias de mostrarle

\- ¡no sabes lo emocionado que estoy!

-puedo verlo-dijo ella riendo

-cálmate, por favor Wilkes-mira a la mujer- mi padre debe estar por llegar, iré a esperarlo a la cueva, así que espérame con Wilkes… ¿desde cuándo estas aquí?

-desde que llegue en la mañana, obviamente… Alfie insistió en que me quedara

-estúpida casa que atrae huérfanos-suspira- quédense aquí


	6. Chapter 6

\- ¿acaso siquiera pensaste en las consecuencias?

\- ¿Qué consecuencias, padre?

-vas a casarte con una mujer para que obtenga residencia Damian, es una meta humana y soldado del ejército, ella es fiel a su reina ¿y si decide decirle quien somos?

-padre, creo que estas siendo irracional

\- ¿Qué?

-adoptaste muchos niños y confiaste en ellos simplemente porque te pusieron los ojos llorosos

-no metas a tus hermanos en esto

-no, tu no metas a Ginny en esta conversación, estás pensando que hago solo porque yo quiero hacerlo, pero quiero proteger a la persona que amo y hasta donde yo sé es normal… es cierto, es apresurado casarnos, lo tengo en cuenta, pero la situación lo necesita

-ella tiene poderes psíquicos

-los tiene padre y créeme yo me asuste más de lo que tu estas ahora, pero ya no, ya me explico la naturaleza de estos y voy a confiar en ella, lo de la milicia no me importa, padre… es fuerte, esta entrenada y Todd la recluto, así que será mejor que se quede con nosotros

-tendrás que vivir con ella 5 años mínimo, si los papeles están correctos ¿vas a vivir 5 años con una mujer que conoces hace unos meses?

-sí, terminare la universidad, seré Nightwing y dirigiré a Enterprise… hare todo padre, lo que te pido es que confíes en mí, solo eso

-voy a confiar en ti, hijo… pero le tendré un ojo puesto a esa meta humana

Era lo mejor que podía esperar de su padre, no pasaban mucho tiempo juntos desde que dejo de ser Batman, si es que apenas se veían unos dos días a la semana, muy raramente hablaban y usualmente era solo de Gotham o de la universidad. Dio un suspiro antes de salir de vuelta al jardín, su padre había vuelto salir apenas la conversación termino dejando a la mujer algo consternada, sabía que no podía confiar en ella, pero era su propio hijo casándose.

Ya tenían todo planeado para la boda, el mayordomo le había conseguido un juez para firmar, la mujer volvió a casa para descansar, pero no pasaría mucho hasta que apareciera Nightwing ahí, con unas cajas de comida china.

-hey…

\- ¿de verdad? No es algo peligroso o algo así que vengas a mi casa

-solo vine a traerte comida, Ginny… no exageres

\- ¿será algo común?

-tenemos muchas cosas que hablar

\- ¿Cómo qué?

\- ¿viviremos aquí?

-si

\- ¿puedo traer a mi perro, a mi gato… y quizás a mi vaca?

-sabia de Titus y Alfred, pero una vaca… no hay espacio para una vaca

-bueno la vaca se queda en casa, eso es entendible ¿puede tener equipo aquí?

-mientras no venga la policía y lo encuentre, creo que estará bien

\- ¿vas a cocinar tú?

-mientras no encuentre trabajo… me encargare, pero no me gusta nada estar todo el día aquí, aunque con Titus, quizás de algunos paseos

-otra cosa ¿Por qué te despidieron?

-me vieron, el jefe me vio, no quiso hacer un escándalo, pero él no podía tenerme ahí, es entendible

-quizás sea bueno que comiences tu propia empresa

\- ¿Qué?

-una pequeña panadería, bueno piénsalo-sonríe- esa es la ventaja de tener un esposo rico ¿no?

-no lo digas así, idiota… si me das dinero, sería un préstamo… te lo devolveré

\- ¿no te pagan por ser soldado?

-si... lo suficiente, pero con problemas de la visa y no estoy respondiendo las llamadas están dando el mínimo

-oh, no te preocupes mientras vivamos juntos, me asegurare de que tengas lo que necesitas Ginny

-solo lo necesario… será un préstamo, Dami

-eso lo veremos-dijo antes de salir por la ventana

La mañana siguiente se levantó pesadamente para escuchar voces en su sala de estar, se caminó silenciosa y busco debajo de la cama una pistola que tenía. Dejo salir el aire de sus pulmones antes de saltar rodando por el piso esconderse tras el sofá y apuntar a la cabeza del pelinegro que tenía las manos levantadas.

\- ¿Gin?

\- ¿Jay?... -baja el arma- ¿Colín?... ¿qué diablos hacen aquí?

-Alfred nos mandó a prepararte

\- ¿Qué trajeron?

-pues donas… café y tu vestido

\- ¿me compro un vestido?

-descuida, no es abultado y no parecerás un malvavisco-dijo el pelirrojo

La mujer dio un suspiro al mirarse en el espejo del baño ya en el registro para casarse, tenía un vestido de mangas de encaje de un tono champaña, se arregló el bollo que tenía y dio un suspiro antes de salir y encontrarse con Jason esperándole

Se habían conocido por casualidad en la calle, él estaba persiguiendo a un asesino y ella le detuvo con un par de movimientos, se quedó asombrado ante su destreza y le dio un antifaz antes de salir a patrullar y luego invitarla a un bocadillo nocturno. Sabía que Jason le miraba con otros ojos, pero ella no podía dejar de pensar en Nightwing, no se lo sacaba de la cabeza a pesar de que le había acusado de usarlo. El la acompaño hasta la sala donde esperaban todos para comenzar la pequeña ceremonia, era como si esperara que le dijera que se escaparan, que ella le agarrara la mano y se fueran por la puerta de atrás, pero ella no lo haría, quería tener su vida, poder caminar libre por la calle… aunque eso significara que tendría un compañero 5 años

Cuando vio a Bruce Wayne ahí se asombró, sabia lo de la difícil de la relación con su hijo y sinceramente no esperara que apareciera, pero el parecía bastante concentrado en ella, desvió la mirada hasta su prometido y dejo escapar un suspiro

\- ¿hasta que la muerte nos separe?

-eso lo veremos, Dami-sonrió levemente- ¿tratas de romper la tensión?

-a veces un comentario agudo lo puede hacer ¿no?

-estoy bien… lo prometo

Apenas salieron del edifico había muchos fotógrafos, la mujer le miro confundida mientras que él estaba tranquilo, agarro su mano apretándola levemente, él le indico que le leyera la mente con un leve movimiento a lo que ella obedeció

 _\- "mi padre dice que debemos fingir que estamos muy enamorados… para que no investiguen demasiado"-_

 _\- "hare lo que sea, solo sácame de estas personas, hay muchos instintos golpeándome la cabeza"_

Ella busco su mano y la entrelazo con la del antes de sonreír emocionada mientras que el pelinegro se mantenía tranquilo antes de abrirle la puerta del auto, le quedo mirando unos segundos y robo un beso de sus labios antes de sonreírle.

Dieron un largo suspiro cuando ya se alejaron unas calles, diablos esto iba a hacer más cansado de lo que pensaba la mujer, pero era lo que tenía que hacer.

Luego de un almuerzo en casa comenzaron a llevar las cosas al departamento, ambos trataban de hacerse espacio en el closet de la mujer. El pelinegro levanto una caja cuando de repente varias placas metálicas cayeron al suelo, se volvió a mirarle, pero ella la estaba en el suelo sujetándolas

-Equipo Echo nueve… estás viendo a Echo nueve cero uno-le muestra su placa- son más pesadas de lo que parecen

-deben sentirse pesadas para ti-las toma

-deben estar decepcionados de mi… escape de mis responsabilidades-dijo apenada

\- ¿eres feliz en Gotham?

-si… aunque este sola… me siento libre

-no estás sola Ginny… y ellos no están decepcionados… ellos no pueden juzgarte de nada, cualquier soldado con los traumas que tuviste tendrían desorden de estrés post-traumático, pero tú te mantuviste fuerte… por lo que tu querías hacer… admiro eso de ti

\- ¿Qué? -dijo sorprendida

-eres… valiente-aprieta su mano—no estás sola…


	7. Chapter 7

-mañana es navidad…-dijo ella mirando por la ventana apoyada en el respaldo del sofá- ¿vas a trabajar?

-no lo creo-dijo acomodando junto a ella- ¿Qué miras?

\- tenemos un vecino en la ventana de al frente que tiene un gato que siempre viene a gruñirle a Alfred… nos está mirando-dijo seria

\- ¿estás acaso peleando con la mirada con un gato? -dijo mirándola- hablemos de navidad ¿mejor?

\- ¿vas a cenar con tu padre? -dijo acomodándose junto a el- ¿patrullaje?

-nada

\- ¿Qué? -dijo sorprendida

-voy a pasar mi navidad contigo, Ginny-sonríe levemente- es nuestra primera navidad ¿acaso no quieres algo especial

-ni siquiera tengo un árbol de navidad, solo trabajo todos los años, no tengo ningún adorno, ni nada, ni siquiera una taza de navidad-dijo mirando su taza favorita

-tienes una obsesión por las tazas… pero las demás cosas, las conseguiremos-se levanta- creo que ahora es un buen momento

\- ¿no le vas a pedir a Alfie?

-creo que nosotros podemos comprar las cosas para nuestro hogar ¿no?

Llevaban 6 meses casados y trataban de llevar una rutina a pesar del poco tiempo que tenían juntos en casa, el pelinegro si no estaba trabajando, estaba en la universidad de día, porque de noche la cuidad lo necesitaba, mientras que la mujer vendía pan a sus vecinos o a quien le llamara ya que tenía una pequeña tienda por internet para hacerse dinero mientras se quedaba en casa con Titus y el felino Alfred. Su relación no había mejorado desde que se casaron, no como quería el pelinegro al menos, podían hablar fluidamente, pero ella seguía reacia a sus caricias y cualquier toque que fuera en la intimidad de su hogar.

Compraron varios adornos para la casa mientras el perro caminaba con ellos, se detuvieron a comprar un café y se sentaron en el parque cuando apareció Jason buscando a la mujer ante la enojada mirada de su hermano pequeño

-sería un par de horas esta noche, luego vendré a dejarte segura a casa

-no lo sé Jason ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-solo sacar información, lo que puedas, cualquier cosa servirá

\- ¿por qué diablos no haces tu trabajo solo, Todd?

-hey enano, estoy hablando con Gin, no te metas en esto-se vuelve a la mujer- prometo que te daré una buena recompensa

\- ¿recompensa?

-si… puede ser lo que quieras

-lo hare Jason, pero no por que quiera algo

-Ginny -dijo su esposo- no te metas en problemas por culpa de Todd

-lo ayudare, estaré bien-suspira- solo trata de confiar en mi un poco, Damian

-confió en ti, en quien no confió es en Todd

La mujer lanzo un suspiro antes de levantarse y seguir su camino con Titus, tenía que pasar a comprar colorantes para hacer galletas de jengibre, además que quería un respiro de toda la Batfamilia. Se tomó su tiempo antes de volver a casa para ver al pelinegro tratando de armar el árbol y decorando con los adornos que habían comprado, la mujer lanzo un suspiro y le sonrió levemente antes de dejar las cosas en la mesa e ir a su lado a ayudarle a decorar

-no quise…

-si quisiste, pero lo dijiste muy mal-dijo riendo- Jason me necesita, sé que piensas que el trata de utilizarme o algo, pero… él es mi amigo ¿sabes?

-lo sé y se preocupa por ti, me dijo que tratara de mantenerte segura

-no es ese el problema Dami

\- ¿entonces?

-confía en mí, en mi habilidad para manejar cualquier situación, tu sabes… yo entrene mucho tiempo

-lo se… -se detiene y le mira- ve a la misión que quieras, pero ten cuidado

-si-sonríe y le sujeta el hombro- descuida si Jason se pone mal le romperé un par de huesos

-si le causas una contusión quizás se arregle

La mujer solo una risita antes de ponerse su delantal, había tenido mucho que aprender con el pelinegro ya que era vegetariano, eso le había puesto a prueba con sus habilidades, pero gracias a este había obtenido muchos libros donde aprender. Pero algo en lo que siempre coincidían era en los dulces, la mujer se había dedico a practicar todos los manjares que había soñado gracias a que él le había comprado los ingredientes necesarios. Al menos una vez a la semana preparaba algo nuevo que ambos degustaban antes de que él se fuera a patrullar.

El día 24 de diciembre era el que la mujer acompañaría a Jason a tomar información, se puso unos pantalones oscuros, botas negras cómodas y un poleron holgado con la vieja chaqueta del pelinegro para salir, estaba nevando y se había puesto muy frio en el invierno. Red Hood le dio un antifaz y se fue con ella a su motocicleta hasta unos viejos almacenes donde estaba su esposo como Nightwing y Abuse haciendo guardia a 20 personas amarradas, sentadas en el suelo esperando el interrogatorio. Jason tomo a uno y lo llevo hasta un pequeño cuarto donde lo hizo sentarse, la mujer le miraba un momento mientras ella tocaba su frente, luego con un certero golpe los noqueaba y escribía en una libreta los datos importantes. Ya eran cerca de las 5 de la mañana cuando la mujer termino su interrogatorio obteniendo más de los datos que quería la Batfamilia, la mujer salió dando un suspiro cansado para encontrarse con Nightwing y Abuse

\- ¿estás bien?

-solo he usado mucho mis poderes-dijo refregándose los ojos- ¿iras a la cena Colín?

-sí, no te preocupes, es hora de que te vayas a casa Ginny

-me iré ahora, no te preocupes

-nos iremos juntos, ya acabo mi turno… hiciste un buen trabajo

-váyanse a casa, esposos…- dijo el pelirrojo- y feliz navidad

La mujer se dio una ducha y se puso su pijama antes de acomodarse en el sofá frente al fuego de la chimenea para calentarse, el pelinegro le dejo en sus manos una taza de chocolate caliente antes de sentarse a su lado y cubrirse ambos con una manta, con los pies sobre una otomana lo más cerca del fuego posible. La mujer se apoyó en su hombro y dio un largo suspiro antes de dar un largo sorbo para dejar la taza a un lado

-créeme que confié en ti… y que fui solo porque Todd me lo pidió

-descuida-dijo riendo- estoy feliz de que ayudaras, eran muchas personas, jamás había usado tantos mis poderes

-deberías ir a acostarte Ginny

-no…

\- ¿Por qué?

-estoy bastante cómoda contigo...

Se volvió lentamente a mirarle para encontrarse con sus ojos, a tan solo unos centímetros, estaba sonrojada por la cercanía, pero él se quedó mirando sus ojos, hace meses que no había podido disfrutar el color almendrado de sus ojos, se movió lentamente hasta ella para acabar la distancia entre ellos. Sintió la calidez de sus labios, esa ansiada calidez que había esperado tanto, trato de mantener la calma a pesar de deseaba tenerla ya. Deslizo lentamente sus manos por el cuerpo de la mujer acariciando mientras ella le abrazaba por el cuello. Sintió que se separó de golpe mirándole sorprendida, estaba sentada sobre las piernas de este, la camiseta del pelinegro se había ido igual que la suya y estaba con la respiración agitada mirándole conmocionada

\- ¿Dami?

-… te juro que no sé qué responderte

-e-está bien… yo… no quise forzarte

\- ¿bromeas? ¿acaso me forzaste?... llevo esperando algo como esto… meses… muchos meses

\- ¿no te forcé?... -suspira tranquila- que bueno…

-Ginny… te amo

-Dami… vamos… paso por paso… créeme confió mas en ti… pero no lo apresures… guarda la palabra, por favor… hasta que si en algún momento te lo diga

-al menos… sé que lo estoy logrando-sujeta su rostro- ¿quieres esperar ahora?... oh acaso el hecho que sea navidad, estar a la luz de la chimenea y que estemos aquí los dos de esta manera te ha suavizado

-creo que…-se sonroja- podemos… aprovechar… la situación, como una excepcion


	8. Chapter 8

Despertó de golpe al escuchar el timbre de la puerta y la ruidosa voz de su amigo pelirrojo, es cierto, tendrían una cena de navidad en el departamento y lo había olvidado completamente con lo que había pasado con la pelinegra ¿Cómo es que había llegado a la habitación? ¿cuándo se había quedado dormido? ¿acaso había sido un sueño? Se metió al baño a prisa y se miró al espejo adormilado, tenía en el hombro varias marcas oscuras… no definitivamente no era un sueño.

Cuando salió ya vestido vio a su amigo que le sonrió de inmediato, tenía un sweater de navidad rojo con blanco que usaba desde hace unos años, estaba un poco gastado, pero a él le encantaba. Les había traído unos regalos a ambos mientras que el pelinegro se servía café y no le prestaba mucha atención los regalos que estaban bajo el árbol, solo se volvió para mirar a la mujer que usaba un vestido rojo que le había dado Alfred especial para la ocasión, sonrió levemente antes de volver a su café

\- ¿Qué diablos está pasando? -dijo el pelirrojo serio

\- ¿de qué? -dijo ella mientras amasaba

-oh por dios, es tan obvio… ustedes se están mirando demasiado

-cálmate Wilkes, estas exagerando

-no me mientas Dami…. ¿acaso ustedes volvieron a estar juntos?

-no Colín-dijo ella deteniéndose- pero creo que ahora puedo creer que eso sea posible… solo estoy abierta a la idea

-sé que es un idiota Ginny, lo comprendo perfectamente…

\- ¡Wilkes! -dijo el pelinegro molesto

-pero es mi amigo así que tengo que interceder por él, está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, lo juro

-lo se Colín -sonríe levemente- pero tengo que tomarme mi tiempo... no puedo apresurar el hecho de que aún me duele, lo entiendo, si es difícil confiar… pero no quiero más secretos-mira al pelinegro- no quiero ocultarte nada, ni que tu tengas que ocultarme a mi algo… quiero algo sano

-las marcas que me dejaste en el hombro me pica un poco

-oh…-se sonrojo-no me refería a eso Dami

-por favor, no sean tan explícitos

-gracias por aprender a hacer comida vegetariana, sé que te cuesta un poco, pero es un gran detalle de tu parte, Ginny

-no es nada-sonrió tranquila- gracias por confiar en mi

El pelirrojo sonrió tranquilo antes de que escuchara el timbre, el pelinegro lanzo un bufido molesto antes de que la mujer abriera la puerta y abrazara contenta a Red Hood que venía con sus hermanos y el mayordomo, le entrego un ramo de flores, la mayoría que tenía habían sido un regalo de él.

Alfred se quedó ayudando a la mujer preparando la cena con el pelirrojo mientras que los demás compartían en la sala hablando de viejas misiones. De repente Red Hood se levantó y llamo a la mujer para que hablaran unas palabras en privado ante la atenta mirada del más joven. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que la mujer saliera con aretes de diamantes con forma de flores.

\- ¿Dónde está Bruce? -dijo la mujer dejando sobre la mesa el postre, una tarta de chocolate con fresas y crema- ¿acaso él está encerrado en la cueva?

-no te preocupes por él, Ginny-dijo Grayson tranquilo

-el viejo Batsy siempre tiene algo que hacer, no debes molestarte en que el venga o no-dijo Tim

\- ¿ni siquiera… con ustedes?

-raramente-dijo su esposo-padre siempre tiene algo más importante que hacer

-eso no está bien-dijo ella antes de suspirar- que se le puede hacer ¿y este año?

-tiene un solo nombre, se…

-Selina Kyle-dijo el mayordomo interrumpiendo

-puedes decirle como quieras, Alfred, siempre significa lo mismo

La mujer dio un bufido molesto, ella tenía una opinión dura sobre el jefe de la familia, pero también el sobre ella, a pesar de la ayuda que había brindado en diferentes misiones, esperaba el día que ella traicionara a su hijo y los delatara.

Ya se había puesto tarde y todos habían repartidos sus regalos y se habían marchado del departamento, ambos se sentaron de nuevo delante del fuego, cansados y con una taza de té entre sus manos. La mujer se acomodó en su hombro dando un suspiro y el beso la frente de ella antes de llamar al gato que se sentó en sus piernas y al perro que se apoyó en las piernas de la mujer

-debemos vernos bien... los cuatro juntos-dijo ella

-creo que si… se te ven los pendientes de Todd

\- ¿enserio?

-creo que cualquier cosa se verá bien en ti… -da un sorbo

-a pesar de Todd

-a pesar de Todd… sé que dijimos que no tendríamos regalos entre nosotros, pero…

\- ¿pero?

-te compre algo, de último minuto… es esa batidora que querías… mi intención no era regalarte algo así, pero como se descompuso la última pensé que sería buena idea

-no era necesario, Dami-le mira sonriente- pero me encanta-le besa- es exactamente lo que quería… pero siento que mi regalo es algo torpe y estúpido

\- ¿Qué cosa?

-solo una bufanda que hice

\- ¿solo una bufanda? -lanza una risita- cualquier cosa que hagas tu será perfecta… el simple hecho de que me des la oportunidad… es el mejor regalo que podrías haberme dado

-no digas eso, siento que te tuve en un limbo horrible

-fue mi culpa, lo merezco, éramos novios, estábamos juntos y yo no confié en ti, lo sabía y no confié en ti, tus poderes, no son algo que sea bien visto y entiendo tu miedo, no debí espiarte

\- siento que eso no empezó bien solo porque nosotros no quisimos que esto fuera algo hermoso

-vamos no hablemos más del pasado

\- hablemos del ahora… ¿seguro que no vas a patrullar?

-estoy seguro que padre esta tan ocupado que no notara que no estoy -le abraza- déjame solo quedarme contigo

-cuando te volviste tan blando-dijo riendo

-cuando comencé a vivir contigo, obviamente

La tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo hasta la cama, la dejo caer lentamente antes de acorrucarla a su lado donde ella le abrazaba acomodándose en su hombro. Sintió un teléfono sonar a los lejos, pero él le ignoro siguió enredando sus piernas con las de ella, abrazándole fuertemente, pero ella soltó una risita antes de levantar su mano. El teléfono se había acercado lentamente hasta ellos y lo tomo entre sus manos, la mujer contesto risueña antes de apagar su sonrisa de golpe y levantarse a prisa para hablar, palabras cortas y serias que terminaron cuando dejó caer su teléfono

-me están llamando

-lo note

-me refiero a que … me llamaron a servicio, para misiones especiales… quieren que vuele mañana a Inglaterra

\- ¿Inglaterra?

-la reina me está llamando, Dami-suspira-tengo que ir mañana, si o si… si no vendrán por mi

\- ¿puedo acompañarte? Podre ayudarte

-no Dami, esto es sobre mi soberana, no puedes meterte en problemas de estados, no quiero problemas…iré y volveré lo antes posible, estaré en contacto lo más posible

-te contestare en cualquier momento ¿sí? ...-se levanta y la abraza- nos veremos antes de que te des cuenta-besa su frente- apenas estés libre si quieres iré a buscarte, te visitare y todo lo que sea necesario.

Fue una noche larga antes de que aparecieran en el aeropuerto ella con una maleta arrastrándola lentamente mientras su mano se tenía firme del pelinegro. Cuando fue el momento de separarse el pelinegro sostuvo su rostro mientras mantenía los labios sobre su frente.

-ten mucho cuidado, Ginny

-tú también cuídate, Dami-le besa-come muy bien, duerme las horas necesarias y sale con Titus al menos media hora para mantenerlo en forma y no quiero ver solo trozos de sándwich en el refrigerador mi pájaro nocturno

-te estaré esperando… -le besa- milady


	9. Chapter 9

Solo logro escribirle un poco en los extensos meses que habían estado separados, el pelinegro estaba en su oficina siempre mirando su teléfono, esperando que ella le llamara, parecía que jamás sonaría, pero el pelinegro no abandonaba en la espalda.

Ese día estaba en el sofá, mirando el techo acostado con su perro, el frio invierno había dado paso a un fuerte verano donde si apenas poda salir al medio día porque su calor quemaba fuertemente.

Se levantó pesadamente antes de correr al refrigerador y dejar que la fría brisa le calmara un poco antes de mirar lo que había dentro, cada dos semanas se empeñaba en llenar el refrigerador de lo que creía compraba la mujer para él, aunque siempre olvidaba algo. Anoto algunas cosas de las que quería comer y se volvió a ver la aun sin usar batidora que le había comprado a la mujer, más otros accesorios de cocina que le había comprado en este tiempo, miro sobre la repisa las diferentes tazas que tenía ella donde siempre mantenía algún líquido que ella preparaba con esmero y que él siempre se tomaba.

Volvió al sofá lanzándose molesto esperando que llegara el pelirrojo que le distrajera o algo por que lo que más odiaba era estar en casa y sentir la ausencia de la mujer en todos lados. Escucho el sonido de la puerta y dudo en levantarse hasta que le parecía molesto, se levantó de mala gana y gruño antes de abrir la puerta para ver a un niño golpeando incesante mirando serio hasta que subió la mirada para verle curioso

-una mujer me pago para que golpeara su puerta

\- ¿una mujer? ¿tiene el cabello negro y ondulado?

-lo tiene corto y con un sombrero, no se demás, quiere que baje

El pelinegro vio al niño correr escaleras abajo, se quedó mirando algo curioso, pero sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su espalda, conocía esa sensación. Bajo apresurado saltando entre escalones hasta que llego a la puerta principal y vio a la mujer sentada con la pierna vendada y el brazo izquierdo probablemente roto ya que tenía yeso. El pelinegro le quedo mirando irreconocible, tenía el cabello apenas si tocaba sus hombros y con un sombrero cubriéndole del sol con una maleta a su lado, ella le sonrió y lo supo, era su esposa. Bajo aprisa antes de acercarse a ella delicadamente y abrazarla, tratando de evitar herirla, pero estaba feliz y emocionado de tenerla entre sus brazos. Escucho un sollozo ahogado y como apretaba su camiseta, al fin estaba en casa luego de todo ese tiempo.

Subieron al departamento y la ayudo a acomodarse en el sofá antes de servirle un poco de agua, estaba aun con los ojos llorosos, pero tenía una sonrisa en los labios, palmeo su lado para que se acomodara con ella. Se sentó a su lado y no dudo en abrazarla a pesar del calor, acariciar y darle cortos besos para volver a sentir su calor.

-no me iré… no te preocupes

-lo siento… ¿Qué te paso?

-un accidente, ya sabes, gajes del oficio ¿no?

-todo tiene su historia ¿o prefieres no hablar de ello?

-bueno… estuve cubriendo a los príncipes algún tiempo, pasé desapercibida bastante y fue interesante ¿sabes?... fue increíble, jamás pensé que haría misiones así

\- ¿y tus heridas?

-luego me enviaron a una emergencia, bomba… me dispararon en el brazo cuando fui a buscar rehenes, andaba con suerte con un chaleco antibalas de la policía y dos pistolas…

\- ¿salvaste personas?

-por supuesto que, si solo me hirieron a mí en mi sector, además me golpearon la pierna, tengo solo un esguince, no te preocupes… volví apenas me dieron el alta

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste hubiera ido por ti?

-muerto, digo usaron un campo electromagnético en la zona, creo que no volverá a funcionar he intentado todo

\- ¿me extrañaste?

-cada día -le mira- lo siento, Dami, de verdad estoy muy cansada, con suerte he podido lavarme un poco ni siquiera me he duchado o algo, no sé cómo hacerlo

-iré a llenarte la bañera y nos daremos un buen baño juntos

-oh-dijo sonrojada- Dami… solo estoy un poco nerviosa ¿sí?

-gracias por volver entera-le besa

La mujer se sonrojo aún más, él le ayudo a levantarse y la llevo hasta el baño. La dejo sentada antes de comenzar a llenar la bañera, se quitó primero la playera antes de comenzar a quitarle sus zapatos y deslizar fuera de ella su ropa, estaba un poco avergonzada, pero él se mantenía tranquilo. La tomo entre sus brazos y la metió lentamente dejando fuera su pierna vendada y su brazo apoyado en la orilla, luego se acomodó tras de ella y la abrazo lanzando un largo suspiro tranquilo

-Dami…

\- ¿Qué sucede?

-nada… pensé que ibas a estar más extraño, molesto

\- ¿Por qué molesto?

-ya sabes por qué me fui, estuve tanto tiempo lejos justo cuando decidimos que esto podía funcionar… además que vuelvo como una carga

\- ¿Por qué una carga?

\- me hería en el brazo quizás no vuelva a disparar como antes, aunque sea el izquierdo, así que solo me llamaran para usar mis poderes en investigaciones, quizás… tendrás que ayudarme a hacer la cena, al menos dos meses más y no puedo caminar mucho, no poder ayudarte con el dinero de la comida, pero si con mi sueldo de militar que ahora es más alto por el accidente.

-entonces… aprende administración mientras no puedes moverte mucho, así podrás de verdad hacer tu propio lugar cuando estés lista, un paso a la vez, yo te ayudare, tienes mis libros de la universidad así que no te preocupes por nada

\- ¿planeaste todo esto? -dijo riendo- no me sorprendería

-me levantare más temprano para ayudarte con el desayuno y a ducharte, también le diremos a Alfred que te revise el brazo, apuesto que solo tienes tratamiento de emergencia

-a veces olvido que eres un genio, Dami-dijo riendo

Ella se volvió dificultosa hasta el, sonrojada y se acercó robando un beso del pelinegro, pero antes de que continuara debía terminar de ayudarla a terminar de tomar su baño. La ayudo a vestirse y se acostó con ella en la cama ahora mucho más fresco que antes, hablando de las misiones que ambos habían tenido mientras se quedaban juntos. Quería dejar en secreto la llegada de la mujer al menos por un par de horas, sabía que ansiaban verla, pero quería tenerla para el solo un poco mas

Ya a la hora de la cena la mujer tratada de vestirse para así ir a preparar o pedir algo, pero con los mimos del pelinegro le era difícil. Pero el sonido de la puerta les hizo saltar, él se vistió a prisa y se apresuró a abrir la puerta para ver a su amigo pelirrojo con varias cajas de comida china, sabía que él no comía del todo bien. Entro apresurado dejando las cajas calientes sobre la mesa hablando sin parar de su día cuando vio la maleta y se detuvo de golpe mirándole atónito

\- ¿con quién estas?

-alguien, vete ya… estoy ocupado

-estas casado Damian, con la supuesta mujer de tus sueños

-puedes calmarte un poco Wilkes, creo que estas exagerando, vete ahora

\- ¿acaso eres idiota? -dijo antes de empujarle-vine aquí preocupado y te comportas como idiota

-estas exagerando, Colín-dijo molesto empujándole de vuelta

\- ¿¡acaso tan poco te importa ella?!

\- ¿Por qué son tan ruidosos? -dijo la mujer apareciendo por la puerta- ¿acaso no conocen la palabra cansancio? -dijo molesto- ustedes son tan ruidosos, por dios cállense ya

\- ¿Ginny?... ¿q-que haces aquí?

-volví hace unas horas, Colín -suspira lanzándose al sofá- Dami creo que tendremos que ir donde Alfred mucho antes de lo que esperaba… me duele mucho el cuerpo

-entendido-suspira- pide un taxi abajo, Wilkes-dijo sujetando la mano de la mujer- buscare un poco de ropa y nos iremos

La mujer asintió antes de dejar salir un suspiro cansada y todos comenzaron a moverse, comenzó a ver borroso y se dejó caer en el profundo sueño. No sintió cuando el pelinegro aprisa la levanto en sus brazos con apenas si una mochila con algunas de sus ropas, tampoco cuando la bajo corriendo del taxi al llegar a casa ni como la dejo en la cueva para que Alfred comenzara su tratamiento.


	10. Chapter 10

-ella está muy mal, amo Damian… las heridas son más de los que ella le comento

-que tan mal ¿va a morir?

-no, ella está estable, tiene algo de metralla incrustada en el brazo y en el hombro, tiene el cuerpo muy cansado y el uso excesivo de sus poderes la tiene exhausta, por eso el mareo y el desmayo era de esperarse

-estaba muy pálida

-apenas la opere volverá a estar bien, el amo Colín fue a buscar la comida que había comprado para usted, será mejor que coma, le daré noticias apenas termine la operación

Asintió antes de dejarle partir con la mujer, tenía razón lo mejor era que el mayordomo se encargara de ella mientras él esperaba afuera tratando de distraerse. Subió y se sentó en la terraza apoyado en sus manos meditando la situación, rastros de metralla de una bomba o balas, eso nunca era bueno, puso incluso haberse infectado con ellas y eso pudo haberla hecho sentir mucho peor. Soltó y suspiro y desvió la mirada a su amigo que traía en una bandeja las cajas de comida, tomo un par de palillos y tomo una caja para comenzar a comer.

-sabes que si Ginny o Alfie saben que no comiste vas a tener problemas

-disculpa Colín…-le mira- solo quería tenerla para mí y si tu n llegas… no hubiera notado que se sentía mal, ella no me lo dijo en todo el día

-debiste decirme desde el principio, la hubiera saludado y me hubiera ido, soy tu mejor amigo, idiota

-lo sé-se lanza hacia atrás en la silla- fui egoísta con ella, debí preocuparme de inmediato

-bueno, al menos sabes que si ella no te dijo… era porque ella también quería estar contigo… ella de verdad te ama

-no se o voy a decir hasta que ella me lo diga, al fin está aquí y vuelve en ese estado… es mejor de lo que pensé en mis pesadillas

-sus padres la dejaran tranquila por unos años, al menos ¿saben que se casó?

-no hablo de sus padres, no fue a Canadá al parece

-pero su padre es su jefe ¿no?

-la llamo el servicio secreto

-oh… a veces olvido lo fuerte y poderosa que es Ginny, imagínala… al servicio de su majestad-dijo riendo- esa es tu esposa

Esa era su esposa, a la que le estaba quitando metralla para salvar un montón de personas, era un héroe. Se quedó pensando en ella toda la tarde mientras esperaba que terminara su cirugía, le parecía eterno esa espera y su mente solo se llenaba de los buenos momentos que le había dado la mujer. El pelirrojo seguía ahí a su lado y se habían unido su hermano mayor esperando a su lado mirando para todos lados esperando que Alfred apareciera, pero no había ni una sola señal.

\- ¿Qué hacen en el jardín?

-padre-se levantó a prisa- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-volví antes ¿Dónde está Alfred? Me envió un mensaje y me dijo que estaba ocupado ¿Qué pasa?

Todos se miraron esperando que alguien dijera algo, pero fue el mayor quien hablo primero contando todo lo que sabía, el pelinegro solo se quedó con la cabeza gacha esperando que su padre lo regañara, pero solo sintió la mano de este sujetándole su hombro, escucho que le pidió que hablaran a solas y el solo le siguió. Subieron a la oficina y se sentó cansado, ya era de noche y no tenía idea como iba a salir a patrullar, nadie se atrevía a bajar a la cueva, solo se fueron a los otros escondites y prepararse para la noche.

\- ¿estaba ella bien?

\- ¿disculpa?

-si ella llego bien desde Londres ¿parecía bien cuando llego?

-si… ¿acaso esas preocupado, padre?

-ella es tu esposa Damian, me gusten tus decisiones o no, son tuyas, ya eres un adulto y lo has hecho bien, ella es parte de la familia y siempre me preocupa la familia

-ella es fuerte, saldrá adelante… es mi esposa después de todo-suspira- había quedado que nos separaríamos cuando llegara su ciudadanía, pero… lo he logrado padre, he logrado que ella confiara en mi de nuevo, incluso a la distancia nuestra relación no se volvió débil

-es una mujer excelente, tal como imagine que escogerías a alguien… es fuerte e inteligente, incluso el primer ministro me felicito por que te hayas casado con ella

\- he tratado de encontrarla en las fotografías, fue encubierto y no pude ver cuál era ella… fue sorprendente

-ciertamente me fue difícil encontrarla-dijo entregándole una revista- la de la izquierda superior, vestido azul, zapatos negros y cabello pelirrojo, pecas

\- ¿Cómo la notaste?

-la computadora en realidad, reconocimiento facial… parecido 49,18 %... muy buena

-vaya eso… eso es increíble-sonrió levemente

Escucho el golpeteo de la puerta y rápidamente salto apresurado, pero no era el mayordomo, si no Red Hood que le estaba mirando serio, le dijo que le siguiera y en silencio obedeció, su padre les siguió mirando lo tenso del ambiente. Bajaron a la cueva y vio a Alfred quitándose los guantes llenos de sangre, se sorprendió inmediato pero el mayordomo le miro y sonrió levemente, ella estaría bien. Se acercó a la pelinegra que estaba ya despierta, con una férula de kevlar en su brazo atado firmemente, tenía el hombro vendado limpiamente, también en su pierna había una férula que solo dejaba la punta de sus dedos libres, se acercó y la abrazo besando su cabeza mientras que ella lanzo una sonrisa

-la señorita ahora podrá darse duchas más cómodamente, puede quitarse con facilidad las férulas, pero la del brazo tendrá que esperar un mes antes de poder quitársela para la hora del baño, sugiero una dieta rica en proteínas para recuperar su fuerza muscular

\- ¿proteínas?... hablas de carne ¿no?

-me temo que si… y por eso le recomiendo quedarse en la mansión, al menos hasta que su fractura este completamente curada

\- es deci semanas-die ella con la ceja alzada- no lo sé Alfred, yo no pertenezco aquí

-perteneces, Ginny-dijo Bruce tranquilo- estoy seguro que Damian estará de acuerdo… Alfred te mimara como es debido

\- ¿Dami?

-lo que necesites, mientras estés a salvo

No la dejo ni un momento sola en toda la noche a pesar de que ella estuvo durmiendo todo el tiempo, no quería verla sufrir, en la mañana solo se despegó para traerle el desayuno a la cama, pero con la vigilante mirada del gran danés a su lado.

Subió animado y la vio sentada en la cama mirando su brazo, moviendo lentamente sus dedos tanto de la mano como su pie, estiro su espalda y se arregló el cabello con su mano sana, se volvió y le miro mientas que él estaba sorprendido de verla tan pronto levantada. Había dejado caer la bandeja, pero esta nunca toco el suelo, ella lanzo una risita ya que sus poderes parecían reaccionar bien, la movió lentamente sobre la cama antes de mirarlo a él que seguían inmóvil. Le llamo la atención diciendo su nombre, reacciono lentamente antes de acercarse arrodillándose delante de ella entre sus piernas antes de besarla

-pensé que pasarían semanas antes de verte sentada

-mi pájaro nocturno, exageras

\- bueno milady…-dijo besando su cuello- a veces olvido que no es tu primera bala

-tampoco creo que la última-dijo riendo- debo decir que Alfred hizo un buen trabajo… me siento mejor, a pesar del dolor

-descansa todo lo que necesitas milady -dijo acariciándola- yo estaré a tus servicios

-sé que tras de ser encantador, pero debes irte… tranquilo Titus me cuidara y llamare a Alfred cuando sea necesario

-cuando vuelva continuaremos lo de ayer… si es que no es peligroso

-tranquilo preguntare-dijo riendo

-te deje mis libros, pídeselos a Alfred, no te atrevas a bajar las escaleras ¿quedo claro?

-si mi pájaro nocturno, ahora vete-le besa- ten cuidado


	11. Chapter 11

-apriete la mano con todas su fuerzas-dijo el mayordomo tranquilo

-lo estoy haciendo Alfred, he perdido musculo y fuerza… estuvo 10 semanas inmóviles, obviamente mis músculos se echarían a perder

-al menos su pierna sigue con una buena movilidad, aunque seguimos haciendo pruebas

-tranquilo, no tengo prisa

-para mi es mucho mejor tener compañía en casa, esta mansión ha estado tan sola mucho tiempo

-me quedare el tiempo que quieras Alfred, sabes que el problema aquí no soy yo-dijo riendo-Dami y Bruce son realmente fuertes contendientes entre ellos

-es una cosa de familia, no se preocupe por que su presencia no es la que las ocasiona estos conflictos

-lo sé, no te preocupes por mí-dijo riendo-quizás sea bueno que vuelva a entrenar ¿no crees?

\- ¿entrenar señorita?

-si para recuperar la fuerza… me gustaba como estaba antes… también pensaba que… ahora que estoy mucho mejor, podría comenzar a salir con Dami, para que me vean viva y bien… que esto va muy bien-dijo sonriente

-entonces le traeré la ropa adecuado para que pueda salir a la calle

Ella asintió contenta, su relación había mejorado considerablemente, a pesar de que aún no le decía la palabra por que no encontraba el momento exacto para decírsela apropiadamente. Miro su mano izquierda, la sentía lenta y débil, le era molesto, pero al menos ya podía moverlo por sí misma, busco en su cuello quitándose la cadena, el anillo de compromiso le parecía más bonito que nunca, sonrió y se lo puso en su dedo.

El pelinegro llegó cansado y subió con su esposa de inmediato, pero no la encontró ahí, esa mujer escurridiza siempre trataba de salir de la cama a pesar de que debía descasar. Miro por la ventana y la vio en el peor escenario que podía imaginar, la mujer entrenando con Red Hood en el jardín. Bajo corriendo las escaleras y cruzo la puerta hacia el jardín a prisa, pero ella ya le tenía en el suelo con la respiración agitada. La mujer se lanzó al suelo y apretó los ojos mientras sujetaba su brazo.

\- ¡Ginny! -dijo su esposo mirando su brazo- ya superaste lo que tu brazo te permitía, necesitas descansar

-oh vamos-dijo riendo- está bien … solo es un poco de dolor

-tiene razón Gin-suspira-tu brazo se está poniendo morado as que es mejor que no te sobresfuerzos

\- ¡tú no deberías estarla forzando, Todd!

-no la estoy forzando-dijo con el ceño fruncido- ¡ella dijo que estaba bien!

-Damian-dijo ella- no te metas en esto

\- ¿Cómo que no me meta en esto?... solo me preocupo de ti ¿no?... deberías ir a terapia no hacer entrenamiento forzoso

\- ¡tengo que mejorar pronto!

\- ¿pronto? ¿Por qué pronto?

\- ¡Dami! -dijo sonrojada- por dios creo que podemos hablar luego

-oh… Gin… -le miro Red Hood sorprendido- no… di que no por favor

\- ¡por los dioses! ¡Jason vete ahora!

El pelinegro mayor seguía sorprendido hasta que ella volvió a llamarle la atención, se alejó del lugar ante la atenta mirada de los esposos, hasta que él se volvió a ella y vio su brazo inflamado. Dio una corta carrera hasta la cocina por hielo y la obligo a sentarse en una reposera con el brazo con una bolsa de hielo. La mujer estaba nerviosa, podía verlo con claridad, pero estaba tan molesto por que pensaba que ella no debía estar entrenado que no le salía ni una sola palabra de la boca

-te juro… mi pájaro nocturno que esto tiene una explicación

-no endulces las palabras solo para que no parezcan duras

-no trato de endulzarlas… estoy tratando de ser cuidadosa con lo que voy a decirte, mi pájaro nocturno-desvía la mirada- pensé que esto nunca pasaría, no suele pasarle a un soldado

\- ¿Cómo? -le mira sorprendido- ¿Qué te pasa Ginny? -le sujeta los hombros- ¿está enferma? ¿fue por irte? ¡vamos a tener una discusión enorme con tu padre! ¡no, no solo con tu padre! ¡con esa reina por ponerte en peligro! -bramo molesto- ¡sabía que debías quedarte aquí!

-Dami no es eso, esto es solo tuyo y mío

\- ¿Qué? ¿acaso te hizo algo malo? ¡te dije que no debíamos dar un tiempo antes de hacerlo de nuevo! ¿te dio alguna enfermedad o algo así?

-algo así-dijo riendo- necesitare un tiempo para mejorarme, unos 6-7 meses… pero las secuelas podrían durar muchos años

\- ¿Qué? ¿¡que tienes?!

-Dami-dijo riendo - ¿de verdad no puedes verlo pájaro nocturno?

\- ¡¿Qué cosa?!-dijo irritado- por favor yo sé que eres un soldado y casi una espía así que por favor se más clara

-mi pobre tonto esposo… -suspira- haces todo tan difícil

-tú lo estás haciendo complicado Ginny ¿Cómo que estas enfermas?

-voy… vamos a tener a alguien más con nosotros, mi querido pájaro nocturno

\- ¿eh?

La mujer se sobo el vientre lentamente ante la mirada del pelinegro, luego se volvió a verla a ella y volvió a bajar la mirada. Sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos mirando a la mujer y la abrazo fuertemente hablando algunas cosas incomprensibles para ella mientras ella solo se reía tranquila abrazándole lo más fuerte que podía. Tardo unos minutos en poder reincorporarse mejor, estaba sonriéndole tan emocionado a la vista de ella que solo podía reírse alegremente, apretó su mano antes de besarla, no podía contener la felicidad mientras estaba a su lado

-Dami tienes que calmarte un poco ¿sí?

-estoy bien-dijo con el ceño fruncido- como siempre exageras, milady

-sé que… no planeamos nada, pero debes admitirlo cuando volví a casa… nos descuidamos un par de semanas, lo suficiente para que …

-ya sabes-sonrió confiado- solo fue suficiente un día

-no digas eso-dijo sonrojada- ¿qué piensas de ello?

-pues… sé que no habíamos hablado de esto, pero creo que llego en buen momento-mira su mano- estamos en nuestro mejor momento… ¿Qué piensas tú?

-estoy … aterrorizada realmente… cuando comienzas a ser soldado usualmente te dicen que esto será difícil y yo lo había descartado, pero… por dios Dami estoy tan asustada ¿y si algo no sale bien?

-saldrá bien si dejas de entrenar de esa manera con Todd

-Dami-le mira- quiero recuperarme porque quiero poder cargarlo en mis brazos-dijo entre lágrimas- ¡qué clase de madre seria si no puedo ni siquiera cargarlo!

-cálmate…-dijo tomando su rostro- no te preocupes, tiene aún varios meses haremos el entrenamiento que no te dañe ¿sí?... ten más cuidado milady

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer Dami? … no tengo idea de bebes… nunca planee tener uno

-aprenderemos... prometo seré lo mejor posible para ti y para nuestro pequeño

-oh ¿volveremos a casa?... ¿en algún momento?

-creo que hasta que mejore tu brazo no creo que sea la mejor idea... lo siento Ginny…

-descuida-dijo riendo- me divierto con Alfred

-eres la mejor Ginny… gracias por esto… es el mejor regalo que podrías darme

-Te amo Dami

-…siempre me dejas sin palabras-dijo sonrojado

-ahora puedes decirlo… perdona no había encontrado el momento, creo que este es uno bueno…-le besa- te amo Dami

-te amo Ginny


	12. Chapter 12

\- ¡por los dioses! -bramo la mujer molesta- ¿¡que estás haciendo?!

-creo que nuestra hija flota

El pelinegro tenia cargada a la niña con sus brazos extendido mientras esta se reía, debajo de ella estaban los cojines amontonados como resguardo, la mujer se acercó a prisa y le quito a la niña de 4 años de sus brazos

\- ¿acaso estás loco? -grito molesta antes de dejar a la niña en el suelo- ve a jugar Janie

-si-dijo antes de salir corriendo

\- ¡tienes una horrible obsesión! -bramo molesta levantando los almohadones antes de empujarlo contra el- ¿acaso estás loco? ¡vas a lanzar a tu hija 1 metro y medio para ver si flota!

-suena mal, pero es más lógico de lo que piensas...-dijo sentándose en la cama-lo juro

\- ¿lógico? -dijo sarcástica-Dami… basta-dijo mirándole seria- ¡lo digo enserio! Basta de pruebas de muta humanos en mi pequeña ¿¡quedo claro?!

-pero…

\- ¿quedo claro? -acercándose seria- creo que quieres que tengamos una discusión, señor Wayne ¿no?

-pero milady

-no endulces las palabras

-quedo claro-suspira- no ves cuando miedo me da que sea meta humana y no esté preparada

-mi pequeña ira a la escuela y será lo que ella quiera

Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta de golpe, se había puesto tenso el ambiente debido a que el pelinegro esperaba con ansias que su pequeña hija diera luces de ser meta humana y poder hacer relucir lo más posible de sus habilidades. Mientras que la madre trataba lo más posible de que tuviera una vida normal llevarla a un jardín de niños normal lleno de toda la clase de niños que pudiera, la llevaba al parque y tenía juguetes, pero le era difícil con tantos vigilantes en la vida de ella.

\- ¿milady?

-estamos haciendo Lokma si no viniste a mezclar, vete

\- ¿Lokma?... no sabes hace cuantos años que no lo pruebo

-lo sé, por eso el libro de dulces turcos -bufo molesta-por favor Dami no es el momento

-es el momento-dijo tomando a la niña en sus brazos- perdóname Jane, por forzarte a demostrar tus poderes, no volverá a suceder

-Janie no tiene poderes papi-dijo la niña con un puchero- solo mami

\- ¿no quieres tener poderes?

-no papi-dijo con el ceño fruncido

-oh… está bien, ya sabes siempre podemos hacer otras cosas

-quiero una bicicleta-dijo contenta

\- ¿una bicicleta?... eso suena…

\- ¿normal? -interrumpió la mujer- nena tengo que hablarlo con papi, pero creo que no habría problema -sonrió tranquila- porque no vas al cuarto y con mi teléfono llama a tu tío Colín ¿sí?

\- ¡si!

El pelinegro vio a la niña salir corriendo, se acercó a la mujer y la abrazo por la espalda hizo que soltara la cuchara de madera y la hizo volverse hasta el, ella seguía con el ceño fruncido, pero cambio rápidamente cuando sintió los labios del pelinegro sobre los suyos. Abrazo a la mujer acercándola lo más posible a este mientras que ella lo abrazaba por el cuello, pero los pasos de la niña le hicieron separarse de golpe dejándola sonrojada

\- ¿Qué diablos intentas'?

\- ¿acaso no puedo besar a mi esposa? -dijo con una leve sonrisa- vaya Jane parece que está invitando a muchas personas para comer Lokma

-Dami… no seas egoísta ¿Qué piensas de Janie?

-pues… espero que ella disfrute la infancia que no tuvimos… tienes razón, debería ser normal… le enseñare a andar en bicicleta

-no sabes andar en bicicleta

-bicicleta, motocicleta… seguro Alfred me dará algunos trucos

-mi pájaro nocturno, no entrenamiento, nuestra pequeña hará lo que quiera de su vida… es su vida

-lo siento- dijo besando su frente- a veces olvido que me case con una mujer más lista que yo

-a veces lo olvidas-dijo riendo-y yo siempre olvido que tengo un esposo demasiado amoroso

-no me digas así, soy Nightwing, el no debe ser amoroso-dijo con un suspiro- le quitas toda la seriedad a mi trabajo, milady

\- ¡el tío Colín ya viene! -dijo emocionada

\- ¿a quién más invitaste? -dijo la mujer

La niña solo salió corriendo hasta la sala para sentarse a ver televisión evitando la pregunta de sus padres, esperando ansiosa que sonara la puerta para ir corriendo por sus tíos. Miro a su madre un momento y estaba cortando algunas hojas de las plantas que tenía en la ventana de la cocina mientras que su padre la miraba atentamente. Escucho la perta y se apresuró a levantarse y correr hasta ella, abrió y salto emocionada al ver a su tío pelirrojo que ya estaba agachado esperando que le abrazara fuertemente

-tío Colín… -dijo la niña dudosa

-que pasa Janie?

-mami y papi se aman?

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

-porque ellos estaban peleando y luego besando… es confuso

-bueno nena-le sacude el cabello- a veces las mamis y papis pelean… pero Dami y Ginny se aman mucho, no te preocupes

-pero ellos estaban discutiendo por mi

-lo sé -dijo riendo- te vuelvo a decir, pequeñita, tus padres pasaron cosas difíciles… y no es tu culpa y no son peleas, son solo discusiones amistosas… a veces necesitan hablar cosas


End file.
